Organofunctional silicones are well known in the art. The siloxane may be functionalized with substituents such as carboxy, amido, ketoxy, epoxy, vinyl, hydride, mercapto, amino, glycidoxy, methacryloxy and alkoxy groups. These organofunctionalities are generally employed to obtain specific physical and chemical properties. Aminoalkyl-substituted silicones, for example, increase water solubility and are used in automobile polishes to enhance durability and confer detergent resistance through bonding with paint films. Other functionalized fluids find use in applications such as textile lubricants, softeners and antistats. A variety of amino functional siloxanes are described in the prior art.
Brumbill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,067, teaches a protective coating consisting essentially of a polysiloxane copolymer prepared by the reaction of a trimethyl end blocked polyamine silicone fluid including amino alkyl groups with a saturated aliphatic carboxylic acid groups to produce a polysiloxane copolymer including alkyl amine groups.
van Hooijdonk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,485, teaches a pressure sensitive adhesive composition suitable for skin contact comprising a silane compound having at least one amino functional group.
Imperante et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,049, teach the preparation of fatty carboxylic acid salts of organofunctional silicone amines, where the amino pendant functionality is present within the polymer and which are produced by the neutralization of a silicone amine with a fatty carboxylic acid.
It has now been found that novel amino acid functionalized silicones can be produced, and that such compounds are useful in a variety of plastic and personal care applications.